With Fires And Pillows
by BeltaineXRiver
Summary: What happens when heartache and Firewhiskey meet? Written for someone special.


**_I in no way own any sort of rights to anything Harry Potter. _**

**_That lovely ownership belongs solely to J.K. Rowling!_**

**_This was written for someone very special. I love you muchly! 3_**

**_A/N: This is the first story I've published so constructive criticism is welcome but please be gentle._**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Where is she?" Harry asked himself out loud as he walked through the castle in search of Hermione.

They had been celebrating Gryffindor's victory, and Ron's brilliant playing, when everything had gone down hill. As everyone was celebrating and cheering their excitement, Lavender Brown had appeared out of no where, pulling Ron into a very wet, very public kiss.

Harry, who was standing with Hermione, saw her reaction; the look on her face as though someone had punched her before she silently fled the room.

Harry had been about to follow her when he caught sight of Ginny in the corner with Dean Thomas, snogging passionately enough he was surprised they were till clothed. Harry's heart sank and his gut twisted. he knew that there was no way he'd ever have a chance with her but still, the sight of her in someone else's arms was painful.

Harry continued down the corridor and down another flight of stairs and finally found his goal. Hermione was sitting on the bottom step, little birds floating around her. Flicking her wand she created more, "Just practicing," she said, attempting to hide her tears.

"Mione..." Harry said softly, sinking down to sit next to her on the cold stone step.

He knew she was hurting and wished there was something he could do but he was clueless. All he wanted was to make her feel better bud all he could do was sit there in silence.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked finally, her voice soft and strained.

"Does what hurt?" harry replied in confusion.

"when you see Ginny with Dean?" she supplied. Harry froze. he hadn't realized anyone had noticed his feelings. He'd gone out of his way to hide how he felt towards the youngest Weasley. "Sorry." Hermione added, "but I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is paying attention."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the top of the stairs. looking up at the same time, the two Gryffindors caught sight of the third of their trio, only he wasn't alone. Ron stood there, attached at the mouth to Lavender, their hands tugging and tearing ay each other.

Harry froze, worried about the brunette next to him and her reaction. Glancing over at her, his heart went out to her; the look of pain on her face undeniable. He couldn't bear to see her like this and he damn sure wouldn't let anyone else see her hurting.

Quietly he took her hand, pulling her around the corner before they were seen. Leading her down first one corridor, then another; not sure where he was going, just trying to put as much distance between them and the scene behind them.

Finally Harry came to a halt, realizing where his feet had led them. Looking up we wasn't all that surprised to see the Room of Requirement.

'How do we always end up here?'

Harry thought to himself. Shrugging inwardly, he concentrated on what he needed.

'A room where we can be alone.'

the raven haired Gryffindor thought to himself as he activated the Room of Requirement. _"A place to hide and forget for a little while.'_

Slowly the door appeared, answering Harry's call, causing him to sigh softly in relief. _'Thank you...'_ he thought to the castle.

Harry opened the door and pulled Hermione in after him, shutting the door and, even though he knew no one would find them, locking it.

Still facing the door, having finally released his friend's hand, harry finally answered the question asked him.

"Yes..." he said in a quiet voice, "it hurts."

He turns and moves further into the room, examining the setting the castle had provided this time. A relatively small room, lit by a grand fireplace with a pie of large, soft-looking pillows. it was a small, cozy, friendly room, just what they needed.

Hermione was the first to take a seat, dropping herself down onto the inviting pile of pillows; soon followed by Harry. The pillows even softer than they looked, allowing the two friends to sink into their comfort.

They sat together in silence for a long while; both staring into the flames, lost in their own thoughts. Each obsessing and analyzing in their own way.

Harry's thoughts that of his actions. _'How had he been so obvious? Was he really that noticeable in his infatuation with Ginny? Or is Hermione just that observant.'_

After what seemed like ages of companionable silence, Harry noticed a decanter of some amber liquid and two tumblers sitting on the hearth in front of them. _'Hmm..'_ the thought _'how long has this been here?'_

Unsure of what it was but trusting the castle implicitly, he leaved forward and picked up the class bottle, pouring a tumbler full. he tasted it and smiled at the familiar burn of Firewhiskey. Topping the glass off, he handed it to Hermione, pulling her from her silent reverie. "Here..." he said as she took it, "Firewhiskey." he clarified at her mystified look.

The first sign that things were not alright was that instead of rebuffing the drink on grounds of their being under age; the bushy-headed brunette instead downed the burning alcohol in one gulp. The second was her holding the class out for another.

Obligingly, Harry filled her glass then poured himself one and turned it up. They proceeded to go back and fourth, downing glass after glass, decimating half of the decanter before Hermione fell back to lay among the pillows.

"I'm so stupid." she said, looking up at her friend blearily. "So, so, so very stupid."

"No you're not 'Mione." he said, drunkenly defending her against her own words. "You're 'mazing." he slurs.

"No 'Arry." his friend said with a hiccup. "I stupidly let myself feel for that boy with the e-emotional depth of a teaspoon." she mumbled.

"Nah..." Harry says. "I fell for my best mate's sister." he finished before downing yet another glass.

Reaching up Hermione patted his arm and sighed. "Fine boat we're in..." she mused, not bothering to move her hand.

Harry nodded in agreement, looking down at Hermione. he wished he could erase the hurt he'd seen in her eyes. He hated seeing one of his best friends in the world so upset. _'What could I possibly do to make her feel better?'_ he thought o himself, noticing the tear stains on her pretty face.

Turning his head, intending to go back to staring into the fire, he caught sight of her legs. Her skirt having ridden half way up her thighs, he noticed just how soft her skin looked. Absently he found himself wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. _'Hermione really has lovely legs." _he thought.

For some reason he seemed utterly fascinated with the sight of her pale thighs. Unable to pull his eyes away from his friend he suddenly had the image of those slender legs wrapped around his waist.

_'Whoa!'_

he thought to himself _'I cannot go there with Hermione'_ he berated himself _'she's just a friend...'_

He stopped mid thought, realization setting in. _'That's the problem..." _he concluded _'Everyone sees her friendship and not her.'_ he mused. _'No one notices how she's changed. Her lean legs, toned and lovely.'_ Moving his eyes finally he let them rove over her body, noting how the years had effected her.

He'd always been aware of her, but now he really saw her. Saw the way her body had filled out; taking note of the way her full breasts swelled against her shirt.

Suddenly he wanted her; needed her. He wanted to slide his hands over that beautiful body that had developed unnoticed. Harry needed to shower her just how beautiful she was; just how desirable she was.

His eyes finally meeting hers, he saw the look of confusion in them; along with the remnants of her heartache.

Slowly leaning down towards her, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "You're beautiful 'Mione..." he whispers to her. Feeling her still against him, he's slightly surprised she doesn't push him away. Lifting a hand, he cups her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek, kissing her again.

Hermione sighed softly into the kiss, relaxing and kissing him back shyly. As he felt her begin to respond, he slowly deepened the kiss, trailing his fingers down her cheek, continuing down to caress her neck.

Harry shifted, stretching out next to her, moving his hand from her neck to her waist, pulling her close to him, pressing their bodies together. As he drew her closer he felt her shudder. Deepening the kiss , he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission. Hermione relented, parting her lips for Harry with a soft moan.

Taking advantage of the opening, Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, groaning softly as he tasted her. Slowly he brushed his tongue along hers, massaging it with his own. Moving his hand down to her waist, slowly he slid it beneath her shirt, his fingers skimming her soft skin. _'it's even softer than it looks...'_ he thought to himself.

He loved it. The feel of her body against his, the taste of her mouth, the way she felt in his arms. he'd never felt anything like this; her response intoxicating. Harry wasn't sure if it was the Firewhiskey, the high emotions, or just Hermione, hut whatever it was, he didn't want it to stop.

Moving his hand down from under her shirt, he traced his fingers over the curve of her ass, hardening against her. Suddenly he slid his hand further down, catching her thigh and pulling her leg up around his waist.

As her leg came to rest on his hip, he slid his hand over the thigh he'd just been admiring. Loving the way her skin was soft and thigh supple under his hand. He squeezed her thigh lightly, massaging her leg as they kissed.

Unable to stop himself, Harry brushed his fingers along her inner thigh, grinding against her slowly. "Ah... 'Mione.." He groaned, as he broke the kiss to breathe. "God 'Mione... you are so amazing."

Harry looked into his friend's eyes, breathing heavily, his fingers teasing along the back of her thigh. Leaning in once more, he caught her lips in another deep kiss, groaning against her mouth as he felt her respond, kissing him back. He gripped her thigh as he felt her fingers in his hair, rolling his hips against her, letting her feel the way that she effected him.

Moving his hand a little lower, Harry brushed his fingertips over the thin material of her panties, feeling proof that she wasn't unaffected. He could feel her wetness through the cloth covering her mound. The knowledge drove him wild. He needed more. He needed all of her.

Breaking the kiss, he rolled himself over to hover above Hermione. He looked down at her, he took in her flushed face and heavy breathing; she looked gorgeous laying there under him.

Reaching down, he pulled her other leg up so that he was laying between her thighs. Meeting her eyes, he moved his hips, grinding himself against her, dragging a shudder from her. "Oh Harry..." He heard her soft moan.

"Please 'Mione.." Harry said in a soft plead, "please say yes..." he dipped his head down, licking along the pulse in her neck.

"Yes..." he heard her soft whimper "Harry, yes."

Upon hearing those words from her lips he gave up all hope of stopping, all hope of restraint for their friendship; he had to feel her, had to have her. Reaching down between them, he slid his fingers beneath the material covering her mouth, tracing her lower lips teasingly. She was so wet, he wanted to see her, see all of her. Sitting back on his knees, he pulled her up with him, hurriedly pulling her shirt off, his breath catching as he saw her breasts for the first time. Leaning in, he licked first one, then the other, bringing his hands up to cup her plump tits as he did. Squeezing and massaging her with his hands, he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

Feeling her hands on his shoulders drove him on, moving one hand from her chest and down her body he pulled up her skirt. Leaving it around her waist he continued on, sliding his hand down the front of her panties, cupping her mound. Slowly he slid his fingers back and forth over her entrance, teasing her as his mouth continued to worship at her breast.

He loved the sounds she was making, each suck of her nipple causing her to mewl. He wondered what other delicious sounds he could bring to her lips. Slowly he pushed his fingers between the wet lips of her pussy. almost groaning at how wet she was. Not letting himself push into her, just barely sliding deep enough to tease he moved his hand, rubbing the heel of his palm against her clit causing her to almost writhe under him.

He couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his hand from her panties he slid them off of her. leaving her bare for him as he reached up and stripped his own shirt off. Pulling open his trousers and pushing them down around his knees, he leaned forward once more, bracing himself with a hand by her shoulder. Harry took his weeping cock in his hand, brushing the head over her drenched slit, shuddering slightly in anticipation.

"'Mione..." he said through gritted teeth, trying to hold on to the last thread of self-control, wanting to show her only pleasure. "Look at me 'Mione... I want to see your beautiful eyes..." The flush in her cheeks deepening, she looked up at his command, meeting his gaze.

"You are perfect..." Harry said before he thrust himself fully into her, stilling as he felt himself tear through her virginity; tears springing to her eyes as he gazed into them.

'Oh fuck...'

he thought to himself in mild panic _'I didn't know she was a virgin... Shit!'_ He held himself perfectly still inside her, trying to let her adjust to the feel of him filling her. The feeling of her wrapped around his cock, squeezing him like a vice with her inexperience, something inside him changed. _'I have to make this special for her...'_ he mentally concluded._ 'Have to make it as perfect as she deserves.'_

Harry leaned down, kissing her gently on the cheek, tenderly reassuring her. using his free hand he slowly caressed her upper body, his thumb brushing over her hardened nipple. Softly, he kissed along the tear tracks on her face, trying to sooth away all of her pain. "Beautiful Hermione." He whispered against her skin.

Once he felt her relaxing under him once more, he slowly began to move; carefully withdrawing his length, all but the head, before pushing back in, inch by inch. He knew she had bled, he could feel the slick wet proof of her innocence as he took her; his hand gently massaging her breast, teasing her nipple with his fingers.

It was about her. Her pleasure; her enjoyment. Rolling his hips, he ground himself deeper into her, dragging a loud moan from her. Harry thought the initial pain must have subsided because now he could feel her responding more and more. he could feel her hips shifting to meet his. Her hands sliding along his sides as she sought something to hold on to.

Moving his free hand lower between them, he brushed his thumb over her clit as he began to move a little faster, angling his hips so as to hit that deepest part of her.

Hermione began to tighten around him, her breath coming in a ragged pant. Suddenly she exploded around him, her tight inner walls clamping down around his rod inside her, Harry's name on her lips in a feral scream of pleasure.

Feeling her combust around his cock he couldn't stop his reaction; erupting inside her, pouring every drop of his hot seed into her, her name a hoarse shout.

Breathing heavily, he eases himself out of her, kissing her once more as he does. Harry sits back on his knees to kneel between her legs, admiring the way she looked, splayed out, panting and still flushed from sex.

Getting more comfortable he finally removes his trousers the rest of the way. Tossing them away to join his shirt he reaches for Hermione, helping her rid herself of the remainder of her uniform.

Noticing a bowl beside the pillow he looks a little closer and realizes it's water, with a cloth draped over the side. Smiling at the ever prepared Room of Requirement, he reaches over and picks it up. Leaning down, he kisses her navel softly. "Let me clean you..." He whispers against her soft belly.

Sitting back on his knees once more he dips the cloth into the surprisingly warm water. Shifting slightly he sets the water bowl down just beyond the pillows where he found it. Looking up at her, Harry begins to carefully clean away the proof of her newly lost innocence. As he works he kisses her knee a time or two, reaching out and using his hand to spread her lips, making sure to clean her thoroughly.

As soon as he was done he dropped the rag back into the bowl and lay down beside her, pulling her back into his arms. Smiling as she came to him willingly, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you alright?" Harry inquired softly, his hands playing gently up and down her spine.

"Better than fine Harry..." Hermione replied. "I've never felt like this before..." she said into his chest. "So full and happy and just...right."

"Me either..." Harry said, one of his hands reaching out and pulling her leg back up over his hip. "I never want this to end." He admitted. The feeling he'd gotten as he took her, knowing that he was the only one to have ever been inside her. It was a heady thing. he didn't know if he wanted to share that. He'd thought he had felt something for Ginny, but that was nothing compared to the feeling he had at that moment, there with Hermione wrapped in his arms. "I want you..." He whispered against her hair.

"Harry I..." she started, stopped, cleared her throat, and tried again. "I don't want this feeling to end." She said. "I've never felt so... alive. So beautiful, as I do right now." Harry smiled at her words, loving the way she nuzzled his chest softly.

"Hermione, you **are** beautiful..." Harry said gently, reaching up and tipping her head up to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I have never seen anyone so beautiful. I only wish I'd taken a moment to see it sooner." Another gentle kiss. "Please say you'll be mine, I don't think I could bear the thought of anyone else touching you the way I have."

"Oh Harry..." She said, his name a soft moan. "Yes... " Whatever else she was about to say was cut off as he claimed her mouth in another searing kiss.

They didn't leave the Room of Requirement that night... or for three nights after that. They lay among the pillows just talking, touching, getting to know each other's bodies as intimately as they've known each other's minds for so long.

That was the night that Harry fell, completely and whole-heartedly, in love with his best friend.


End file.
